Kiss of Life
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: [RobxRae]ONESHOT CPR, mouth to mouth, repiration. No matter what you call it, it still involves putting your lips to someone elses...


"Titans Go!"

In a second the 5 Titans separated to form a circle around their target; a big purple mass of goo called Plasmas.

"Star! In the air!" She grabbed her leader's arms and sent him flying through the air at the slimy monster. His feet landed with a squish and he starting sinking into the beast. Running out of time, Robin grabbed three disks from his belt and smashed it in the Plasmas's gut.

"Raven, get me out of here!"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin was surrounded by black energy and yanked out of the gooze with a sickening slurp. A split second later Plasmas was frozen solid.

"Nice timing," Robin thanked her.

"No problem," she grunted as she grabbed the ice statue with her powers and hurtled it against the wall.

At first their enemy seemed to be defeated. Robin slowly walked over their opponent to see if he had taken his human form.

He hadn't.

A tall pillar of sludge rose before them and before Raven knew it, Plasmas came straight at her.

He stretched out his arm and wrapped his hand around her neck. She grimaced as the cold slime starting covering her body.

"Raven!" Robin ran full speed at the monster and it slowly crawled up her neck.

She made one last pleading glance at Robin and took a deep breath as the ooze covered her face.

Plasmas croaked a laugh as the Titans watched in horror as their friend suffocated.

Robin roared a war cry and leaped onto Plasmas's head stabbing anything he could with his birdarang.

He screeched and threw Robin off of him, then turned around and hurtled the unconcious Raven towards the cliff. She landed hard on the ground and skidded off to the cold ocean below.

Without hesitation, Robin jumped up and dove off the mountain after her.

She fell into the water with Robin close behind. The icy sea stung his body and lungs. He would have to find Raven fast before he ran out of air. But it was no easy task. The water was pitch black and the salt water got into his eyes.

Then, after what seemed like hours, something whipped against his skin. He grabbed it and took it up to the surface with him.

Black. Everything was black. Robin couldn't find any trace of the shore anywhere. He searched around his belt for his communicator but found nothing. He must've lost it in the water. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"BEASTBOY! CYBORG! STARFIRE!"

He yelled as loud as he could but he was running out of energy fast. His lungs burned from the cold and it took all his strength to hold Raven above the water.

"Robin! Where are you!"  
Never had he been so happy to hear her voice. "Starfire! Over here!" He raised his arm as high as he could without sinking into the water.

Finally, a strong grip grabbed his hand and pulled both him and Raven out of the water. She flew to the shore and set them both gently on the sand.

Right as he landed Robin lay Raven down.

"Is she alright?" Beastboy asked timidly.

Robin didn't answer. "C'mon Raven," Robin whispered, "C'mon, not now, not now." He checked for a heartbeat, any sign of breathing. Nothing.

She could hear his voice. But she was so sleepy, so tired. She wanted him to leave her alone so she could rest. Yet he wouldn't be quiet.

Suddenly, lips pressed to hers and air was forced into her lungs.

"Robin I have the oxygen mask!" Cyborg came running up holding the mask in his hands. But Robin wasn't listening to him. He was already performing CPR.

"Breathe!" Robin yelled desperately. He pressed her chest three times.

"Robin there's a mask right here. It might be easier…."

Once again Cyborg was ignored as Robin put his lips to Raven's and pushed air into her lungs.

For a second nothing happened but suddenly she started coughing out water and gasping for air.

She opened her eyes and her vision started to focus. Robin was leaning over her with a relieved grin on his face.

Raven moaned and rubbed her head as her mind began to function.

Plasmas. He had attacked her. She remembered falling. Why was she all wet? Oh, she must've fallen in the ocean. The Titans probably brought her back to shore. And why was Robin leaning over her?

Oh no.

She stood staring at him in shock. How dare he? He had just violated her beyond reason. No, more than violated. Harassed. She would have rather drowned then be saved by…what he did.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked still leaning over her. His position was making her uncomfortable.

Why didn't he move already? "I'm fine," she replied pushing herself out from under him.

"Thanks to Robin's little 'Kiss of Life,'" Beastboy sniggered. Cyborg gave a substantial smirk.

"No, I didn't…" Robin stuttered quickly, as the color was rushing to his cheeks, "she was…Plasmas he…it was…BEASTBOY STOP LAUGHING!" The shape-shifter was rolling on the ground barely able to breathe through his fits of laughter.

"Please, what is this 'Kiss of Life'?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"It wasn't a kiss!" Robin yelled frantically. He turned to Raven, a desperate look on his face, "C'mon, you have to tell them. You know it wasn't a kiss, right? I was just saving your life!"

Raven looked around for an explanation. "What's that?" she asked pointing to what Cyborg was holding.

"Oh this? Well, this is another form of CPR but Robin didn't really want to use it."

Robin's blushed even a darker red. "C'mon, you just took too long to get it. I had to do something fast or else she would've died. Raven, please tell them that it wasn't a kiss."

He _could've _used the oxygen mask. Why didn't he? "It was nothing."

"What?" The three titans looked at her confused.

"It wasn't anything. It wasn't a kiss. It was…it was just…" For some reason 'kiss' kept popping in her head no matter how hard she tried to push it out.

"A kiss," Cyborg finished.

"No it was…" Raven searched frantically in her mind. A desperate rescue mission? No. A revitalization of a good friend? No. Saving of a damsel in distress? Defiantly not.

"It was…CPR. Just standard rescue procedure." Hopefully that sounded like a good enough explanation.

"Suuuuure," Beastboy sniggered still not convinced. And ironically, Raven didn't feel too convinced either. Why didn't use the oxygen mask? Why didn't he just wait for Cyborg? And why did she still feel that tingling feeling on her lips from when he 'kissed' her?

"Thanks Raven," Robin said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"  
"CPR. Cyborg had that mask. Why didn't you just use it?"

He seemed taken aback, "Uh…I don't know, instinct I guess."

"Oh. Well thanks."

"Anytime…I mean when you're…you know what I mean," he replied with a sheepish grin.

Raven smiled. "Yeah."

For a moment they stood in silence just staring upon one another. A powerful emotion welled up inside Raven broke loose and without warning, she stepped forward. Their faces inches apart, Raven desperately tried to hold back but she could feel herself leaning closer to Robin's face.

"We'd better go," she whispered trying to keep her voice steady.

Robin shook his head as if breaking out of a trance, "Right." He stepped backwards and turned to the T-car.

Raven closed her eyes, took a couple deep breaths, and gained control of the unusual emotion that had taken over her body.

"Raven are you well?" A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Starfire. A little shaken that all."

Yeah, that was it. She was just shaken from the fall. That's why her emotions were out of control. Nothing a little meditation couldn't fix.

She looked at Robin once more and smiled.

Maybe she should drown more often.

**A/N: Sooo…what did you think? Just a small idea I got from watching The Emperor's New Groove. 'Kiss of Life' hehe get it? Anyway drop me a line and tell me what you think . **


End file.
